Hero
by Pistachio lover
Summary: Mikeys dreams of being a hero are slightly changed after a accident occurs.


**I DO NOT OWN TMNT**

Raph grunted as he kept hitting the worn out punching bag, sweat slowly started making itself known on his face.

He smirked as he did a round house kick. 'Am I awesome or wha-' Raph jumped a bit as his thoughts were broken off by a loud scream.

He knew that girly scream from anywhere, Mikey.

He ran out of the dojo, towards the location of the scream. As he ran he saw Don and Leo also running to help with whatever had happened.

They all stopped short as they saw Mikey hovering over the t.v. screen. While Leo and Don sighed In exasperation and just walked away Raph walked towards Mike more.

"What do you think your doin?! Why the shell did you scream?!"

Mikey hopped up to his feet, "don't you know what is-er was on today?!"

Raph gave an unamused look, "no but I bet your ganna tell me, ain't ya?"

"The season finale of the Justice Force came on Raph! Silver Sentry! He- he died!" Mikey was going into hysterics over this and Raph could tell if he didn't do something soon the goofball would be a wreck.

Raph sighed. "Well wha the shell happened to him?!"

"He was saving your everyday damsel in distress and BOOM the bad guy just blasted the poor dude! It wasn't even the main bad dude's! It was some random one that was paid by one of the main bad dude's to do his dirty work! Can you believe it?!"

Raph face palmed, "Mike...if it's a season finale don't you think that they would want to leave you hanging so you would watch it again when it came back out?"

Mike thought about this, "yea...aw but Raph! His gang got there as he was dying and the lady that he saved told them that he took the shot for her! Isent that heroic!"

Raph chuckled. "Sounds stupid to me."

Mike huffed and crossed his arms. "That's why you can't even watch this show for five seconds! Because you don't know a good super hero show when you see one! I mean come on! Taking a shot for somebody is the bravest thing I have ever heard!"

Raph shrugged. "Yea it would be! If you lived, of course the fake super hero's on the fake shows make it out ok but if it actually happened in reality it would be a one shot hero."

Mikey sighed, "your just a bummer dude, you can't just-" Mike stopped short as a pen whipped by his face, just missing it.

He looked up to see Don hanging his head. "Miscalculated the throw! Dang...anyways Mike you and Raph go get the pizza! It's your turn! Practice starts late tonight! You got a hour and a half to get the pizza, get back, and eat. Hurry! I'm starving."

Don laughed as he wen back to his lab.

Raph grumbled speed walking towards the lair exit. "Lets just this over with."

Mikey jumped and ran after him, doing flips and special moves as he did. Raph took notice and sighed. "Mike...I'm ganna regret asking this but...whataya doin?"

"Why just what I do everyday civilian! Saving lives an being awsome!" Mike did a series of flips for emphasis.

Raph kept silent and slowly went up the latter to topside. "Bout time we got here, Mike you go ahead and get the-"

Yet another scream had interrupted Raphs speaking. Raph spun around ready to slap Mikey for all he was worth but stopped short. Mikey wasn't there, he was in fact half way up a fire escape.

"Mikey! What are you doin?!" Raph asked, infuriated.

"I heard a scream! I'm ganna go check it out! I think it's only on the other side of this building dude! I'll be back!" Like that Mike was on the rooftop and running to the other side to see what adventure awaited in the next alley way.

"No! Mike wait for- he's gone. Grr...GREAT!" Raph quickly made his way up the fire escape.

About half way up he stopped short a gunshot rang through his ears.

He gasped then before he even knew it three thugs were at his feet. He ran over to Mike, panting. "Wha- Mike?! Mikey!"

"It's ok Raph...I'm...I'm all good..."

Raph looked around searching for how this happened. There were thugs, yes of course. It didn't explain the scream... and like that he noticed a woman that looked to be in her early twenties was cowering in the corner of the alley.

"Lady! Wha! What happened to my brother!?"

The dim lighting made it so she couldn't see what they were. "He-he the purple dragons were surrounding me and they were going to kill me but he just- he just jumped in front of me at the perfect timing! He took the shot...for me-me..."

Raph looked down, "get outta here and get home. GO!-"

He heard slight but quick pitter patters of the woman's shoes as she ran off. He looked back down at Mike who was trying to cover his wound.

"M-mikey...let me see where he shot you...please. Mikes hands didn't budge from there spot on his stomach. Raph sighed and quickly took Mike's hand off and gasped. He cussed at the sight, "Mike...what we're you thinking?!"

Raph quickly took his and Mike's bandanas off and pushed on the bleeding wound.

"I...was being a hero Raphie..."

Raph pushed past the tears. He got his shell cell out, he yelled at Don and Leo, begging them to get to third streets alley way quick. When he hung up he threw his phone aside and looked down at Mikey once more.

"Mike! Don't you dare die on me! I never asked for you to be a hero!"

Mikey smiled a sad and heart breaking smile. "Raph I can't just-" He stopped for a bit gasping at the pain. "I-I can't just...stop being...awesome."

Raph broke down and cried still pushing down hard on Mikeys wound. "You always were Mike...you don't have to be a hero to show me or any of us that. You were and still are!"

"S-sorry bro...g-guess I-I thou-"

Raph shushed Mike. "It's ok bro, ya did good tonight...you didn't do anything wrong... promise me something though Mike...after all this is over...just be you. Don't try to be a hero all the time like Silver Sintry or any of those guys...your down grading yourself when you do that bro...just...be you that's when you will be at your ultimate best."

Mike smiled as his eyes slid close. "Promise bro..."

Raph let out a cry and pushed even harder on the still bleeding wound. "Mikey! You have to keep your promise! Y-you have to stay alive to do that! You-you can't just-"

Raph cried more as a hand touched his shoulder. He could vaguely remember getting gently pushed aside then next thing he knew he was in a bed, his bed.

He jolted up and tried to throw the covers off of himself the best he could, he ended up falling off the bed in the whole process. He quickly recovered and ran to the infirmary/lab falling as soon as he entered.

He got helped up by Leo who asked him a series of questions that were only a blur to Raph as he pushed passed him and to Mike's bedside. "Wha- is he alright?!"

Don and Leo exchanged looks. Don spoke, "Raph... he's ganna be fine...just calm down. We fixed him up, he was in pretty bad shape but he's fine now. He should actually be waking up soon!"

Raph sighed In relief and then explained all that had happened. He stopped right at the part where he talked to Mike. They didn't need to know about EVERYTHING that happened.

Leo and Don both shook there heads as Raph finished. "Sounds like Mike alright...jeez."

Raph sighed. "I'm just glad the goof ball is aight now.

*1 month later.*

"Raph! Raph! Are you ganna come watch?!"

Raph grumbled as he stepped out of the dojo. "Watch what Mike?"

"Why none other then...THE JUSTICE FORCE!" Mikey flinched a bit.

Raph sighed but then chuckled, "Mike remember what doctor Don said! Ya still gatta take it easy for a lil bit longer!"

"Yea yea yea! So you ganna watch or not?"

Raph chuckled. "Sure...why not. I would love to say I told you so!"

Raph grumbled as the credits came up.

It had turned out that the whole thing was a stick up that Silver Sentry saw coming...so he had made a clone of himself without anyone knowing and sent that instead.

As the woman was explaining stuff to the gang Silver Sentry came behind her and she ended up getting arrested.

Mike Laughed and playfully punched Raphs arm. "Looks like we were both wrong, eh?"

Raph sighed. "Guess your right...Well! I just wasted thirty minutes of my life! I'm ganna go gain that back now... see ya round Mike. If ya need me I'll be in the dojo."

"Hold on! I think I'm ganna come with ya Raph." Raph stopped short and looked at Mikey with astonishment.

"You do know there is a whole marathon of the justice force on Saturdays right? You always watch it!"

Mikey laughed. "I think I have had enough hero stuff to last me a lifetime bro...besides! I promised."

Raph smiled and pulled Mikey under his arm and gave him a light punch on the arm. "Imma hold ya to that bro."


End file.
